Common sense
by Eomyn
Summary: 1996. Diane meets Mac on the Coral Sea. And she tells Harm. No one knows, but she, too, has a sense of foreboding. One shot.


**Summary: 1996. Diane meets Mac on the Coral Sea. And she tells Harm. No one knows, but she, too, has a sense of foreboding.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and frankly I have no money. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**I love alternate realities… I must admit, this is weird. I knew I had JAG stories typed, I just never thought I'd find some out of the blue. This one was typed June, 2008. The second part has no time stamp for a reason. So you can just let it happen anywhere.**

**If you'd left some note at the end, I'd be honored.**** Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

1930 Hours  
March 16, 1996  
224 B 8th Street

"Harm, I have a JAG twin out there"

He stared at her, stunned '_Twin? The possibilities are…_' He stopped. '_Math's not my thing. JAG? What are the odds ?_' '_Almost non existent_' He knew that answer. Shocking himself, he asked, staring at his guest, "A twin? No way. You're so unique in every little way…"

She was amused by his disbelief. Wouldn't she be, be their roles reversed?

"A marine. Mac, as she presented herself. On board our ship for a legal thing. I'm a crypto, not a lawyer."

He started to understand. He had heard of her. A tough Jarhead Major from Arizona, always working alone. She was a JAG for a Marine base, somewhere west.

"I remember. She faxed our office the Coral Sea Captain's Mast Review. Weird way to go, anyway. How do you know her?" Grinning, he added, "Lawyers and Cryptos usually don't get along."

Slapping him gently on the arm, she fought to remain calm.

"Yeah, right. Sweet, Harm. Look who's talking." She was smiling broadly. She knew she couldn't refrain herself much longer. "Storm. No partings. Urgent. Fax. Encrypted. Me on duty." At that, she burst out laughing, making him lose his composure as well.

"I recognize the crypto in you, my sweet Diane." He was smiling, his eyes still glued on her laughing features.

"Keep talking… She was as puzzled as I was." She added after finally regaining her self-control.

"No kidding" A matter-of-fact response. Sort of. "And? How's she?" He was definitely curious to hear her opinion. Her years as a cryptographer made her a very good judge on humans.

"Nice. Intelligent. Apparently very skilled. Beautiful." She paused. "See, I don't even think of myself too highly." Diane had at once liked the young Major. A classic case of female solidarity. And something else she couldn't identify. "Headstrong." Another pause. "I wish you'd meet her. It's gonna sparkle." She had a wide grin all aver her face. He did too. "I know people, remember? '_Character judge_', as you put it. Your words, not mine. If I weren't there, you could be with her."

That last comment instantly sobered them both. It'd came out of nowhere. They were puzzled, at best.

"No Diane, not likely." Both were back to their normal self. "Just telling the truth." He paused too. "Okay, now, you stop talking. You don't make any sense." He said ironically. The first part, however, he had meant. Every single word. "I just want you. Nobody else. Unique, Diane. Very unique."

The environment had changed with that last remark. They weren't uneasy about it. It wasn't like it never happened before. The last five years had made them closer than they already were at the Academy. They weren't together, though. They weren't on the same chain of command. It wasn't fraternization. It wasn't just friendship, either. It was past that. No label. And they loved it.

"Make me."

At her remark, he kissed her softly. No use breaking the moment. They both knew it wasn't going to go any further. But as it for now, it felt great. No need to think about the future.

...

Back to the present

Days. Months. Years. A long time has passed since the two then-lieutenants had this conversation. She was gone. Sarah Mackenzie came. And never left. As he smiled at her, holding her close, he couldn't refrain a single tear from falling down his cheek.

He wasn't sad. Not anymore. Sadness over her death had ceased long ago. Sadness over his own situation too. Only moments ago. Tear of joy. Pure, true, unaltered joy. '_You were, indeed, always an excellent judge of character, my dear friend._' He saw her as a friend, mostly. That was the way he wanted to remember.

As Mac's returning embrace made him come back to earth, he leaned on, kissed her, trying to show everything he had felt for her all those years. They were together. Finally.

Mac's response made him lose control. They weren't going to take it to the next step. Not yet. As coherent as he still was, as all thoughts gradually left him, he had a final one for his long gone friend. '_Thank you, Diane._'

With that, he went back fully to the present, to their new life, to their future.


End file.
